The present invention relates to sign and poster display devices of all kinds. The invention more particularly relates to a wind-resistant portable sign and stand apparatus having a flexible and resilient base assembly.
Numerous sign stands and poster display devices known today are used for displaying various signs and messages for conveying advertisements and information to the public. In many of such sign and stand apparatuses, the signs are typically positioned on sign standards or posts that are anchored in the ground, held in place by sandbags or other heavy objects, or spring-mounted on bases which allow them bend or deflect without tipping over under high wind forces. Spring-mounted sign stands which can be used for this purpose are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,696; 3,662,482; 4,033,536; 4,265,040; and 4,288,053; as well as in copending patent applications, Ser. Nos. 274,400, filed June 17, 1981; 442,378, filed Nov. 17, 1982; 442,418, filed Nov. 17, 1982; and 442,419, filed Nov. 17, 1982. All of said copending applications are assigned to the same assignee as the invention herein, and their disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Such deflectable sign stands, although unanchored and lightweight, prevent tipping over or sliding of the sign and stand units in virtually all weather and wind conditions.
Although the above-described sign and sign stand units are well-adapted for a variety of sign or display applications, it is an object of the present invention to provide a durable, portable and wind-resistant sign and stand apparatus that is even lighter in weight and less expensive to manufacture than many of the previous sign and stand units. It is another object of the invention to provide such a sign stand which employs a minimum number of parts or components, and that can be disassembled into a flat configuration for ease of transportation and storage. A still further object is to provide a sign and stand apparatus that is aesthetically-pleasing and inexpensive to manufacture and which has sufficient durability and wind resistance to be used in many different applications, including construction sites, pedestrian or vehicular traffic messages or barriers, commercial advertisements, and the like.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved wind-resistant sign and stand apparatus generally includes a base assembly and a sign panel protruding in a generally outward vertical direction from the base assembly to be supported preferably in a transverse relationship therewith. The base assembly includes one or more longitudinally-extending base members that are flexible and resilient, mounting means for securing the sign panel to the base assembly, and retainer means for retaining the base members in a resiliently flexed condition or configuration. The base members are sufficiently flexible and resilient to further deflect in response to loads such as wind forces exerted in directions generally transverse to the sign panel. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sign panel is removably clamped to the base assembly, and the base member and retainer means are disconnectible, such that the sign and stand apparatus may be dissassembled into a substantially flat configuration for ease of transportation and storage. The mounting means preferably includes apparatus for guidingly inserting the sign panel between a pair of members that are adapted to clampingly engage opposite sides or faces of the sign panel in order to allow the apparatus to be quickly and easily erected.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.